RMS Titanic
by Always Misunderstood
Summary: England and America sit down to watch the 1997 movie, Titanic. It's been 100 years since the sinking, and though England is watching the film... he can't help but relive his past as well.
1. Embarking Towards an Iceberg

**A/N: Hello there! This is my Hetanic fanfiction! I wanted to honor the 100 year anniversary of the sinking by writing a little fiction about it, and this is part one!**

**Basically England is watching the 1997 film version of the Titanic today, but while he is watching he starts to relive his own experience there.**

**I gave Arthur a name of a passenger, Mr. Richard William Smith. He also did not have an age, but for this story I made him about 24.**  
**Also the boy who will be mentioned as you read is also a real person from the ship. Mr. William John Mallors. He is about 19.**

**Alright, that's all I wanted to say. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling up to Alfred's home in that rather repulsive yellow taxi cab held a certain foreboding that quite honestly I had never felt before. It was almost like my stomach was full of lead, but empty at the same time. Exiting the vehicle I looked up to the rather large home before me. I did my best at hiding the feeling that was practically screaming inside of me. I did not want to go in there. Of course it wasn't because of the younger nation who waited for me just beyond a rather large mahogany door, nor was it for any messes I knew I would discover inside. No. The reason I dared not take one more step was because of the events that would follow if I did. The moment I set foot through that door, I was going to have to face a past I had not visited since the day it happened; exactly one hundred years ago today.

It's rather comical really, this feeling I had… After all I was only going in to watch a film with America. Not even a horror, which he is always trying to get me to watch with him, but rather a romantic tragedy. I found this rather odd, when he invited me. He never really wants to watch any other genre I would think. However this time, when I inquired as to what the title was I was rendered absolutely silent. I could do nothing except accept the invitation. It was only really now at this moment that I absolutely dreaded it. Good lord, what had I gotten myself into? Today I was going to watch a motion picture with America out of some morbid curiosity I would suppose. The film in question, one might ask? Nothing too out of the ordinary just… _Titanic._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You sure you don't want anything to drink, dude? I even went through all the trouble of heating up the tea pot for ya…" The young blond American spoke over his shoulder as he messed around with the 'home theater' as he called it. Rubbish. It was just giant waste of time, that's what it was. He stopped his messing around to completely turn and offer his full attention to myself. How thoughtful. "Or I could get you some water I guess? Just no liquor, okay? You've gotta be sober for this movie."

Oh god. The grin on his face simply had to go away. Normally I wouldn't mind such a bright feature, seeing as how it was just… so much of whom he was. But at this very moment it was blinding me and I wanted nothing more but for the damn thing to vanish. Moving on from that; at this point I was sitting rather sulkily on his couch. Actually I was fairly certain that I sank into it. Honestly, this could not be good for body structure! No wonder America was always hunched over; it was like this couch of his was conditioning his bones to do just that!

"Uh, England? You gonna answer me or what? Dude you can't just leave me hangin'!" The American was walking over to me now, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers. What on Earth was he talking about? Oh, right. He asked about drinks earlier.

"If you went through the trouble of boiling water, then I would appreciate a cup of tea. I trust that you know how to make it?" He better remember how! There was absolutely no way I was going to accept anything less than a perfect cup of tea; especially if I was to sit and endure this movie for the remainder of the afternoon. Actually it was well into the evening by now. I had put off this particular event for as long as I could.

Rolling his eyes, America sighed and started to move out of the living room. What sort of reaction was that? "Of course I remember… Calm your tits. I'll go make it for ya."

"Calm my _what?_" By this time I had pushed myself to the edge of the couch, ready to stand up and go after that sodding wank if he dared to insult me right now. What a rude dialect he was acquiring. Absolutely repulsive. But of course, my actions went unnoticed.

Giving a heavy sigh myself I situated myself back onto that sorry excuse for a cushioned seat and waited. On the rather large screen directly across the room from the couch was a picture of the bow of the Titanic. On it were, who I guessed to be, the protagonists of the film. Lovely. Quickly I looked away from the screen and took a deep breath. I could do this. I was going to make it through this film.

"Hey, I also grabbed some chips for us to munch on while the movie plays!" There was that happy-go-lucky voice. That was a little too much to handle right now. A mug was passed my way and I frowned a bit. _'Honestly America? You drink your tea from a mug? Of course.'_ I took the mug as it was offered then looked away from the brightness that was America's smile. Good god man, put it away!

It took a couple of moments for the boisterous American to settle into a seated position on the couch. For crying out loud, if he wanted to lie down I would have gladly gotten up and taken a seat elsewhere. But no. He insisted on sitting together. Ridiculous!

"Alright, we've got our drinks, some snacks, and a super awesome couch to sit in! I think we are ready for our feature presentation, Huston!" Huston? Good lord, was he talking to one of those aliens again? I didn't dare ask. "Let's do this!"

The remote control for the… Disc player thingy was sitting on the arm rest on the left of the obviously mental American. He held it out before him like a wand of some kind and pressed some button. Directly before us the large screen went to black and some different nonsense started to play… Adverts I suppose. Honestly I didn't pay attention until actual music started to play and then… I saw _her_; the RMS Titanic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing in the hustle and bustle of the major port of the United Kingdom was a very wealthy looking man. He was a clean and polished English gentleman, actually one of many here in Southampton, Hampshire, England today. This was the first step before reaching America. The main attraction for much of the hustle and bustle: the RMS Titanic. This was her maiden voyage, traveling 3000 nautical miles across the icy Atlantic Ocean only to arrive at New York, America. The RMS Titanic was the top of her class, the latest in on sea luxury, and designed to be unsinkable. This was a historic day and for a moment this particular Englishman was glad to be a part of it.

His name? Well people much like himself have a couple of names that they go by, first and foremost being the name of their country. This man was the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. However, today he was not going by either of those names. No, the name associated with his ticket was a Mr. Richard William Smith, naturally. He had come up with it not too long ago while purchasing the ticket. He held a certain pride to him as he looked over this new vessel. He was quiet proud of what the United Kingdom had put together. He could not wait to board and really see what she could do.

At precisely twelve o'clock noon, the Titanic set off from Southamton. Arthur, or rather, Richard stood on A Deck, his respective area for a first class passenger, and looked over the port side of this marvelous ship. How long had it been since he had traveled over the sea? Far too long. For a moment, he closed his emerald green eyes and just inhaled the salty sea air. How he had missed it. Even though they still had some ports to visit before actually making their way to America, Richard had already felt quiet at home on the sea. It was marvelous.

"Quiet the view, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice sounded from Richard's starbor- right side. His eyes opened immediately and he turned his head accordingly. Beside him stood a young man, probably no older than 20 at the most. This boy had messy sandy brown hair and what looked to be light blue eyes. For the most part he was well kept, certainly not a first class passenger, but definitely not third or crew either. He was a fine young man. He was looking out to sea, viewing the horizon. Then when he didn't get an answer he turned his attention to the man, Richard, he was speaking to.

"There really is nothing like the sea… Course I wouldn't know much about it anyway." A warm sort of chuckle purred from his throat, and Richard smiled. The boy had a London accent, similar to Richard's own. The boy continued, "I'm Mellors, just in case you were wondering. William John Mellors, a second class passenger here." He held out his hand for a polite greeting.

"Mr. Richard Smith, first class passenger." England replied amusedly, taking a hold of the boys hand for a gentleman's shake. "It's rather nice to have your acquaintance, Mr. Mellors." The boy's smile seemed to brighten as they shook hands, and he gave a low whistle.

"First class you say? I was hoping to see more of you, Mr. Smith as this voyage went underway, but it looks like I might not." The boy's tone was bright and cheerful like his smile. Richard found it to be rather endearing. "It would be nice to spend more time with a man such as yourself, as well as someone I knew." He winked then chuckled again.

Well, this boy certainly was pushing his boundaries just a tad. So forward in his actions, it was almost making Richard's head spin. However, it would make the trip a tad more enjoyable if he spent it with someone he knew. But he had just met this Mellors boy today! That was in no way _knowing _someone. Certainly not like one knows their family or a very dear friend. Yet…

Yet there was something about this boy that just drew Richard in. He wanted to spend time with him, and get to know the lad a bit more. He was… curious. This boy, a second class passenger, apparently boarded this vessel alone. Why? Certainly he was joined by someone? Plus this boy's attitude was rather charming. Well, how are friends made if not by spending time with new people?

"Well why not?" As Richard spoke out, he again turned his attention to the sea. The boy, on the other hand, was staring back at the man speaking. "After all, on land we could have spent time in each other's company if we wished to do so. Why would it be different on a ship?" The corner of Richard's mouth started to rise in a smirk. "I should like to get to know you, Mr. Mellors, so long as it is alright with you."

"Absolutely!" The answer was quick and spoken just a tad bit louder than it should have been. William cleared his throat, and then beamed up to his companion. "That is to say, I would like that very much… As well as I would like to get to know you, Mr. Smith."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The movie continued to play on the screen before them. The scene unfolding now was, well in the character Rose's mind perhaps, her final hours on the Titanic. However the young bloke, Jack as he so 'charmingly' introduced himself to be, was trying to convince her otherwise. Honestly…. No one tried to jump off the Titanic, there was no reason to!

"What do you think so far? Jack's my favorite character." America was speaking, with a mouth full of crisps, I might add. Rather repulsive really. I sneered and exhaled a breath. In all honestly I was only half watching this movie… my memories were taking over and held far more precedence over what I could have been watching on screen.

"Shhhh. No talking during the film." A snide comment indeed but, I'd rather not be interrupted again by such a disgusting outburst. In my mind… I was once again on deck of the lovely Titanic, and I was spending precious time with a boy. Every moment with him was something I would treasure, course I didn't realize quiet at the time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

April 10th and the 11th were spent with in company with Mr. Mellors. The ship was pulling in and out of ports most of those days, and it was rather boring to be on a ship that wasn't sailing, however with the help of Mr. Mellors, or William as he liked to be called (actually he preferred Will the most, but England never called him by the short name), this rather dull time turned out to be quite the opposite.

William spoke about his life in London, and the family he was leaving behind. He had high hopes of going to America and really spreading his wings, so to speak. At the moment he was a salesmen, doing nothing more than that. He had dreams though, dreams of 'making it big' as he so often put it. Perhaps he would become a writer, or maybe even an actor on the American stage on Broadway. Whatever his dream was, Richard was sure that he would achieve it. This boy had the drive to do anything his heart desired. Deep inside those blue eyes, were the passionate fires of a young man who knew what he wanted. Richard could even see, dare he say it but, the American dream living inside of that boy. It was people like William who formed America…. People who had that sort of childlike dreaming. It was wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

"What about you, Dick?" the nickname given was not something England necessarily enjoyed, however since William had felt rather cleaver coming up with it, the name went uncorrected. "What are you going to do once you reach the shores of America?"

There was an uneasy quiet for a moment, and Richard looked away from his young companion. How long had it been since… since England had seen America? If the RMS Titanic wasn't set on course to that particular country, would England have even stopped there? Certainly not. The Atlantic coastline was a, bitter place for England to be, to say the least. As the silence grew, William shifted in the seat just adjacent to Richard picking up the tea cup before him to take a swig. The two were currently enjoying some after dinner tea in a restaurant on B deck.

"I have no plans yet…" Richard finally concluded slowly. He also reached for his cup of tea to take a long sip. After placing the cup down on the dish provided, he softly cleared his throat and continued. "Actually I only boarded this ship so that I could accompany her on the maiden voyage." His eyes softened as he spoke about the ship, a tone of fondness taking over.

Again silence took over the conversation and for a while neither man looked to the other. The hum of other passengers talking around them was all the spoken word shared between both men. William couldn't handle it for long, and he started to rise from his seat. Richard just watched.

"Well, it is getting rather late now. I'll just excuse myself and make my way back to my cabin. Again… it was a pleasure spending time with you, Dick." A fond smile quietly found its way to William's lips. "I look forward to speaking with you again tomorrow?"

Richard nodded once to give his response. William looked relieved at the answer, almost like he was expecting a no. Git. Why on Earth would he be expecting anything less than a yes?

"Until then…" William gave a short bow at the waist, out of politeness, and was again answered by a nod of the head. As the boy left, Richard watched him off before leaning back into his chair with a smile of his own. A series of short chuckles passed his lips as he raised his hand to cover them. Ah, this boy. It was nice to have different company to spend time with. Not the normal crowd of nations, or peacocking politicians that Richard, or rather, England found himself around normally. This… this was a pleasant treat indeed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Again I decided to come pull myself free of his memories. I had to watch _some _of this film after all. Oh lord, what was happening now? One of my legs had fallen asleep, that's what. With a sigh, I switched the position they were in, pulling my right leg now up to rest ankle to knee. My left went cold for a second before the pins and needles started. I wanted to walk around.

No, there would be none of that. America was finally quiet again, getting into the film as always. The few times that we had watched films always played out like this, he would babble for the first thirty minutes or so before becoming so engrossed in it that he even stopped eating. It was almost like he was trying to live in the moment or something. Git.

With a sigh, I started to pay attention to the large screen once more. Now the two lovers, or soon to be lovers I was sure of it, were standing in front of the clock on the grand stair case. Ah, it looked just as beautiful on the screen as it did in person… Not that England would ever admit that, heavens no! But it was quiet lovely.

As the scenes went on, I couldn't help but wonder if that was what the rest of the ship actually looked like. Originally I had planned to visit as much of the beautiful vessel as I could as it sailed, but obviously I didn't. So for a moment, I was just as enchanted by the film as America was.

This film seemed to romanticize every minute detail of the ship. It was almost breath taking. My eyes scanned over everything as it came up on the television set. Some things I recognized with a certain fondness, others I had never seen before and could only assume to be true. The characters started to form into real people in my mind and started to mix with my memory. For a second I could have sworn that I had bumped into either Jack or Rose as they made their way across the first class deck, or even the second. But of course, in the back of my head I knew these two never existed. They were never real.

As the film progressed America started to stir a bit, and came out of his trance like state. He smiled to me, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. So, naturally, I responded with a frown. He motioned to the screen with a tilt of his head, seeing as how both of us had our eyes locked on each other rather than the movie before us.

"This… is the best part in the entire movie." He turned his attention back to the television and the music in the background started to increase. Rolling my eyes at his comment, however, I turned my attention back and started to watch.

Oh, I had seen this part before, or something like it. The two lovers were together once more, after a brief period of not seeing each other. They were at the bow, standing just at the nose of the Titanic and 'flying' as Rose so daintily put it. Although it was, perhaps, the perfect scene for a romance it was absolutely false! That part of the ship was locked off to passengers. There was no way for anyone beside the crew to even come close to the nose. So, in my own mind, I realized just how preposterous this film actually was.

The music softened into what I guessed to be the theme for this film. We were now reaching the middle as well as the climax for the two lovers. I pushed myself back into the couch cushion in an effort to move my stiff muscles. How long had we been sitting for? At least an hour I would guess. Perhaps more.

On screen, Rose started to disrobe herself and then proceeded to lie naked on the couch. Being the gentleman I was, I dared not watch! How could she even think of doing such a thing? She was on this ship with her _fiancée _for goodness sake. How dare she bring this man she had just met into her living quarters and then _undress _for him? What a little hussy! That's what she was!

Course shortly after I had to eat my words. Jack was a professional with his art and, in fact, only drew her on paper. There was no lust in his eyes for her body, just seriousness for his work. At least one of them had some dignity.

Good grief this movie… what was the point of half of this? So now the lovers were running away from that man who apparently worked for Rose's fiancée. As they ran through the ship, I had to hold back all my moans of anger. This was so false. No way in hell would they be allowed to go into half the places that they did. Certainly not the boilers! This was getting ridiculous. Then, to make matters worse, all of the professionalism that Jack may have had moments ago was gone as the two proceeded to snog and then have intercourse!

"She's getting married for fuck's sake!" I couldn't help but yell out at the screen, unable to hold it back a moment longer. I felt America jump beside me at the random outburst, obviously he was getting into the film again and I ruined it for him. I settled back down into the couch and proceeded to mumble to myself, "Professional my arse…"

"Dude, calm down, it's just a movie…" Ignoring America's words I started to watch the absurdity again. But not for long. As the film grew closer to that pivotal moment, I once again started to drift back in time, to the night of April 14th 1912.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So I said… So I said, to my friend… Ah ha, was it the rooster or, or the pineapple in the box?" Laughter sounded as William finished his third joke of the evening. The two normal suspects were sitting together at a table fit for eight. Of course all the chairs were full of laughing passengers who were invited to sit down after the two were given such a large table.

Richard had his hand over his mouth as his laughter started to subside. He knew William was quite the jokester to begin with, but he didn't think the boy to be this funny. Everyone at the table seemed to hang off his every word, even though he could have been, for some, several years their younger. However, a smashing personality was able to take people very far. William could shoot for the starts if he so wished to.

Speaking of the boy, he glanced to a watch he had in his pocket and sighed softly to himself. It was about 11:30, or so his watch read. He glanced to Richard and flashed a crooked smile that only came about after a laughter induced conversation. Both men rose from the table and started to excuse themselves from the jolly atmosphere of the table. They made their way from the restaurant, through the grand stair case, and into the crisp night air.

"Ah… Honestly that wasn't even one of my better jokes… but I'm glad they enjoyed it." Small talk started to rise as the two gentlemen strolled across A deck. They wore their blazers and hats, but it was obvious that they needed just a bit more than that. It was freezing tonight.

"I've told you before," Richard started, burying his hands deeper within the confines of his jacket, "it's the way you say them, not just the joke. You have a natural talent of making people happy, you realize."

William gave a halfhearted chuckle then proceeded to sigh.

"I suppose you are right. If that wasn't made obvious by tonight, then I have no idea on how to convince myself later."

"There's a good lad."

The two continued their stroll around the deck, rather leisurely until a crewman roughly ran into Richard side. Then, without an apology, he continued on his hurried way. Well. That certainly was rather rude.

"What do you suppose his hurry is?" William wondered aloud, frowning in the direction of the running crewman.

"I haven't the faintest. But hurry or not, he should at least have the common curtsy to-"

Richard cut himself off as he, and William jerked forward. The ship jumped and shuttered through the water like something… big hit it. Frowning, Richard caught himself and even started to curse softly under his breath.

There was more yelling, this time from members of the ship's crew, as more started to scurry. What in heaven's name was going on?

"Richard… Come on, let's get to the bow and see what happened." William, who hit the railing when the ship jerked, was now briskly making his way to the front of the ship. Well wasn't he the effervescent young man, always trying to get to the bottom of things.

As the two made their way to the front, they discovered ice on the deck, not only that but the looming iceberg that sat rather close to the ship's starboard side. Richard looked to the silent monster in the water, then the ice on deck and swallowed.

"Dear lord…" He muttered under his breath as the realization started to take over. Titanic, she hit. Swallowing rather thickly, Richard looked to William. The boy seemed to take this information rather well. He started to gently kick around the ice on deck like it was a football. Well… that was a different way of handling things. William looked up to his friend and then started to chuckle a bit.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Dick!" The nickname was picked up once more, England noted. "What a scary face you have. Come on now, stiff upper lip! This ship was said to be unsinkable, was it not? I'm sure she can handle a little nudge from an iceberg!"

How Richard wished that he could share this boys enthusiasm. No ship was unsinkable, that was certain. However, William could be right. Titanic had so many elements to it that the ship might actually stay afloat. But that foolish thought didn't stay long as the captain along with his First and Second officers moved passed both William and Richard with a look of utter distress plastered on their faces. This, this was not good.

"Will," For once Richard spoke out the boy's preferred nickname. "I think that we should put on some life vests."

"Huh? Whatever for?" William didn't look up as the Captain walked by, nor did he look to his friend now. He continued to play around with the ice football he had 'made'.

"Precaution."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I felt a chill run through my spine as I watched what I had witnessed firsthand, come to life on screen. I wasn't looking forward to this part of the film that was for sure. Swallowing very similarly to the way I had that very night, I watched the actors portray, again, what I had seen for myself. It was eerie how alike it was.

As the scenes progressed, some lines started to stick out to me more. The way the master builder and the captain spoke to each other. The way Mr. Ismay interacted with all of them. Though I hadn't seen this part first hand, I knew that this was probably the best adaptation of it.

I started to lean forward a bit as the captain's face grew graver. At this point he was just told how long the Titanic had before it was to be buried in a watery tomb. Then, the captain looked to one of the men standing there and spoke, _"It looks like you will get your headlines after all, Mr. Ismay."_

Then just as the scene was ending, the picture froze in place and the American beside me started to stand. I blinked repeatedly before looking over to the idiot as he made his way out of the room.

"Intermission! We'll finish the rest after a bathroom break, 'kay?" And before I could even get a word in, the blond disappeared into some hallway, and I was left alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is it, part one in a two part Titanic anniversary fiction! The second and final chapter will be released tomorrow! I hope that you enjoyed it.** **Please feel free to review and tell me what you think! Have a nice day.**


	2. Living After Death

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

What the bloody hell was he doing in that lavatory, writing a novel? He couldn't possibly be reading one that was for damn sure! Sitting on the couch I grew rather impatient. Although I was deeply dreading the thought of watching the Titanic sink, for a second time in my life, I didn't want to prolong it like this. At least in this film we were constantly distracted by whatever the not-real-passenger-lovers were doing. That always helped. Okay not always, but for a majority of the time it helped.

With a huff because that stupid American wasn't coming out any time soon, I stood from the couch to stretch. It was if every joint in my body popped as soon as I moved. For heaven's sakes how long was I sitting down for? I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to check the clock underneath. No wonder everything popped as I stood; it's practically been an hour and a half! Why in God's name would anyone want to make a movie longer than an hour? However that wasn't even the main problem… no, the main problem was how long we had left. Well if America said that it was intermission, then that meant we were half way through which ultimately meant that this film was…

"Alright, Arty. I'm back! Wanna get a drink or take a rest stop yourself befo-"

"This film is three hours long?" America blinked at me as if I was absolutely bonkers. I wanted to smack his face for that seeing as how it was he who was daft, not me!

"Yeah… I told you that when I invited you over, 'member?" I had no recollection of such a statement ever coming out of that man's mouth. "Besides, that doesn't really matter right? I mean, it's a good movie! It's worth it in the end. It all happens so fast, you don't even realize you've been sitting for three hours."

America started to move into the kitchen again, and this time I followed. The mug he had given me for tea was empty. I had no need of it. I placed the empty mug into the sink then proceeded to follow the blond around as he went scrounging for more food, little piggy that he was.

"One shouldn't be seated for such a long period of time! It's not good for the body!" Of course my words fell upon deaf ears, naturally. He never listened to me anyway. I wasn't surprised. So I kept talking. "Besides, a film this long should have the intermission displayed on screen shouldn't it? With the time limit? Why didn't that come up if this is, in fact, the intermission?"

"Because," ah, so he was listening after all. I'm in shock. "the director didn't add an intermission title. He didn't want one. You're just supposed to be immersed in his movie until the thing ends. That's how it is."

What… a stupid answer. There was no arguing with it though, and I knew that. So with a sigh I moved back to the couch to reclaim my seat. This couch was terrible, had I mentioned that before? I simply loathed it.

Not too long after, America returned to his seat beside me on the couch. He had a tub of ice cream with him this time. Did he honestly need an entire container of ice cream? I highly doubted it! The buffoon would probably eat it all himself, regardless if he needed it or not. Further inspection showed that he was holding two spoons. What, was he planning on shoveling it into his mouth with the help of two utensils? That was absolutely barbaric!

"I brought one just in case you wanted some too." It would seem that he noticed my glaring. One for me, he said? I will have no need of the sugary frozen dessert. I hadn't eaten a full meal yet, so I couldn't possibly eat the frosty treat yet. Bloody git.

"Just start the film if you please. I would really like to get this over with." Turning my attention away from the dumbfounded American, I sighed softly to myself. It was time to get this over with. Now.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for the fool to press play, or what ever it was he needed to press to get this picture playing. My fingers tapped against my cloth covered bicep. Then, just as it behooved him to do so, America started the film.

As the movie played, it took me a moment to remember what had happened previously. Ah right. Rose and Jack had been doing unthinkable things in a vehicle that probably did not belong to either of them. Disgusting. Then, just to prove my point the fiancée of Rose finally smacks her! Serves her right!

Pleased with this reaction I try and settle down into the horrid cushions of the couch to 'enjoy' the rest of this far-too-long-motion-picture. The more panicked everyone got in the film, the most restless I became. I remember that panic, all too well. It's a much worse feeling than one gets while defeating death on land. Because on land there is a better opportunity to win.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

William started to pace a bit inside the closed confides of Mr. Smith's quarters. The two had moved into this room just so they could gather some warmer clothes and lifejackets. Although William didn't think they were necessary at the moment, Richard was rather insistent on putting them on.

"We're on the Titanic, Dick. The _Titanic. _She is number one in luxury and safety. She will not sink." As he was speaking, Richard was helping the young man put on the lifejacket. The elder of the two rolled his eyes.

"Every boat can sink and it's foolish to think otherwise." Once he was finished with the boy, Richard proceeded in putting on a lifejacket of his own. Actually, because he was a nation, it didn't matter if he put one on or not. He was going to survive this sinking, that was for sure. However… if he didn't wear one then William, who was already arguing about this in the first place, certainly would not. That he could not allow.

After they were finished dressing, they moved back on deck to receive further instruction. There wasn't really a panic yet, at least not on the higher class levels. Everyone was rather calm; they had no idea why they were up at such a late hour, but they were calm. It would seem that the captain didn't want people to be more worried than what was absolutely necessary. Wise man.

Wandering around, Richard started to frown a bit. How many lifeboats were on this ship? He hadn't realized it before, but it didn't seem like much. Perhaps he was just over thinking this? After all, there was no way such a large vessel would sail without enough boats for all her passengers… right?

"It would seem that they are loading women and children into the boats…" William started, pointing just a head of the two men. There were sailors readying all the boats as 'precaution'. Now, however, it would seem that they were filling them. Richard glanced to William and the boy's cheeks looked a tad bit pale.

"Not to worry, William." Richard moved to pat the boy's back, giving him a warm smile. "We'll get in our own boat after all the women and children. Have to save them first, of course."

William smiled meekly as his friend tried to encourage him. But he wasn't a fool. In the back of his mind was the realization that he just might not make it out of here. That, by far, was the scariest thought. After all, he was young. Only nineteen made him just barely a man. Somehow, it didn't seem fair that he would have to die tonight. Yet, with his friend's encouragement, perhaps he wouldn't parish this night. Maybe, they both would make it together. Maybe.

As time rolled on, the nightmare which was the ship sinking started to become more apparent. Panic was starting to ensnare, but only little by little. Third class now joined second and first on the top decks of the ships, waiting just like the rest to see how their fates might play out. It was nerve wracking.

Richard watched as more and more lifeboats moved away from the mother ship, half empty. He knew for a fact that there were not enough boats to be filling them all half way. This in its self made no sense. Why on earth would the captain allow these boats to go down half empty? Perhaps others noticed this problem as well, because crowds were starting to get rowdy.

Just then, some flares were released into the heavens. There better be some ships near by to see them… there has to be. The chances of it actually being true: slim to none. Then out of seemingly nowhere music started to play over everything. It would seem that the orchestra from the first class restaurants where on deck playing a merry tune like this was all some odd show. William frowned a bit at the display, not understanding why they would be doing this during such a crisis. Richard, on the other hand simply shook his head.

"Music to drown by…" He muttered softly to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Music to drown by… now I know I must be in first class!" _I blinked several times as the memory of my voice suddenly sounded… Irish. That is increasingly… Oh. Oh it was from the film. Right, I was watching that.

I shifted rather uncomfortably in my seat. Water seemed to be coming in from everywhere. Again the eeriness of this depiction of the sinking was disturbing. How could the director of this film, a man who was not there, know so much about a sinking? Science was a wonderful, but horrid thing. Although it's nice to teach the youth their history, this was not something that should be remembered simply through Rose and Jack. This was a tragedy, this was a murder.

Glancing away from the screen as said lovers started to take over again, I watched America carefully. He had picked up the container of ice cream and was, as I knew he would be, shoveling it into his mouth. Course it was just with one spoon, but for the most part I was correct. It was slightly disturbing to watch but at this point in time I would rather watch this grotesque manner of eating then watch the Titanic sink for the second time in my life.

I could hear it, all around me. Not only from my memories now, but from the screen as well and for a moment it was just too much to bear. Closing my eyes as tightly as I could, I tried to tune everything out, but nothing was working. There was screaming everywhere! From women and their children, men without a hope, and from the ship herself as she slowly started to descend into the water; it was terrifying.

"Hey… You've gotta open your eyes dude… or you'll miss it all." America's voice spoke to me, pulling me out of most of the screams. Foolishly I opened my eyes, but I didn't turn my head. Apparently while they were closed, I had started to drop my head down towards my lap.

"Miss…?" Was all I could muster up to say. I didn't want to see it… I remember what it looked like. However, out of what I'm assuming to be some morbid curiosity I started to lift my head.

By this time, she was starting to rise out of the water. Dear god… is that what she looked like? To be perfectly frank, I didn't see her lift out of the water, or even break in two, as so many said she did. William and I… William and I were…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Swim, William! I need you to keep swimming!"

The water was unbelievably cold, probably below freezing if there were icebergs floating around in it. Richard and William were now in the water going after a life boat that was floating upside down. Damn thing! William wasn't the best swimmer, however, and was having difficulty with it. It didn't help much that the water was so cold.

"I-I'm tra-trying!" he stuttered back to his partner, splashing around in the water like a child just learning how. All around them were the screams and splashes of other passengers who happened to be in the water as well.

Glancing back at the boy, Richard swore under his breath, then made his way back to the other male. He would not let this boy drown, that was for sure. Grabbing a hold of William's lifejacket, he started to tug the boy in the direction of the over turned boat.

"Come on n-nnow!" Richard started to stutter himself, the idea that he was made him curse aloud again. Even nations could feel the cold, but if this was starting to get to him then… the need to get William inside a lifeboat was even more urgent. Richard tugged as hard as he could before speaking once more. "Just k-kick your f-f-feet William! Wh-We need ttttt-ttto get to thatttt boattt!"

As the two made there way through the icy water, the sounds behind them grew even more distressed. Soon all the screaming took over and that was all they could hear, but they had to keep moving. They had to keep swimming. Around them people were in such a panic that they had no sense of direction, just swimming around aimlessly hoping that someone would hear their terror filled pleas and save them. What they didn't realize is at this very moment, they had to try and save themselves.

Some time later, Richard and William, as well as some other who were also making their way to the boat, reached it. The group of them, about six in total, worked together in flipping the boat back over. It didn't take long before the lifeboat was right side up again. Quickly as they could, yet as carefully as they could, the men started to pull themselves into the boat. The bottom had more water in it then they would have liked, but at least they were out of the ocean.

Before they could get too comfortable, one of the men gasped and released a 'Mary mother of God' out from under this breath. Richard may or may not have been the only one to hear it, but regardless after it was said all the men were looking towards the Titanic. Her stern was quickly descending into the water, at an angle some distance away from where these men were now. As the name disappeared below the cold surface, Richard swallowed rather thickly. That was the last time anyone was ever going to see the RMS Titanic again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The movie was very exaggerated with how the ship split in two. There was no way that she could have risen so far out of the water, just didn't make sense. From what I could see, because in all honesty I wasn't watching much at this point, it was a little more cinematic than it needed to be. Ridiculous. Yet somehow, it seemed to fit in with everything. Titanic was a wondrous ship, after all. Maybe her stern did rise out of the water at that ninety degree angle after all, I didn't see it. Just for me, it seemed a little far fetched.

As the Titanic disappeared on screen I felt a bit of wetness hit my hand. I blinked and looked down, but just as I did another droplet fell. I was crying. I didn't think that this movie would draw me to tears, but apparently it did. I swallowed back a sob in my throat then looked up to the roof. There was absolutely no way that I was going to let America see me cry. No. Way.

But I was too late. The younger nation was giving me a sympathetic grin, and was even handing me some tissue from a box he had sitting near by. I accepted only one, but did not acknowledge my own crying. It was just something in my eyes, yes. Quite. Something in my eyes.

After wiping out whatever it was that had caused me to cry, I started to watch the film once more. Rose was laying on a door or a banister of some kind, while Jack remained in the water. I wondered why they both couldn't fit on top of the thing, but it must have had something to do with weight. If they both somehow managed to get on top, they would still be pretty deep in the water. Then the two started to talk to each other.

That struck a card in me somewhere. I knew the conversation they were having before the words were even fully said. It was almost the exact same conversation I had with William while we were in the lifeboat. Lifeboat B, as it were. Practically word for word, the lovers spoke in the same manner I did with William. Inside my chest I could feel my heart aching.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The waters now covering the maiden Titanic were slowly starting to go as still as they started just hours ago. People were dying in the frozen Atlantic and there was really nothing to be done about it. Inside Lifeboat B, fourteen men sat huddled together for warmth. All of them had made a swim for this particular boat, but it was drifting too far for them to save others. The ores were long since lost.

"I ccc-can't feel my bodddy…" William squeaked out, nudging himself a bit closer into Richard's side. The elder man moved the arm that he had around the boy up and down, trying to create friction… trying to create heat. His movements were in vein.

"The rrea-rescue boat'll… B. Be here soon…" An even older man answered, a Mr. Barkworth. Richard recognized him to be a justice of the peace. Other men in the tiny vessel started to shift their weight. Everyone was pushing as much as they could together. Had to keep each other warm. Had to keep each other alive.

It wasn't completely certain how long they were huddled in the boat like that. Minutes maybe, or maybe hours, there was no way to tell with a dark sky and wet watches. Richard had kept conversation going with William, in an effort to keep him awake. They couldn't sleep when they were this cold… they'd never wake up if they did. The only thing that was for certain was when they were finally rescued the water was completely still.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On board the Carpathia, the only ship close enough to hear the distress call, the fourteen men who banded together in order to live, separated from each other. Richard and William were the only two who stayed together.

"I don't think… I ever want to go…." William started, though his voice was very weak. He was wrapped in a blanket that was given to him the moment he stepped aboard. He was still wearing his wet clothes, however. "… Sailing again. Ever…"

A cough-like chuckle erupted from Richard and he slowly started to shake his head. He was wrapped in a similar blanket to William's and he was also still in his wet clothes. Not like they had much choice in the matter, seeing as how all the belongings they had brought with them were now probably several kilometers beneath the surface.

"You say that now, m'boy. But just you wait…." Richard paused so that he could clear his still frozen throat before continuing. "In several months time you'll be ready for the sea once more…"

Both men shared a laugh in that, before quieting down into silence. They had settled down on the dock of the Carpathia, sitting side by side with their backs against the wooden railing on the starboard side. Although they were both still freezing cold, things were starting to warm up.

"You think… You think we'll…" William was speaking, but his eyes were closed and his voice was going shallow. Richard gave him a little nudge and the boy smiled weakly, but didn't open his eyes. "You think," he started again, "we'll hit another berg?"

There was a moment of pause, and Richard was looking up to the lightening sky. It was starting to get brighter, the sun was rising. He mulled over the question far longer then he originally planned too before shaking his head.

"Absolutely not." Not in this lifetime at least. He was sure that there would never be a tragedy like the Titanic ever again.

"Dick… Dick you never told me…" William was starting to speak again. His voice sounded so distant.

"Never told you what?" Richard inquired softly in return. He was starting to close his own eyes. Behind his lids, the image of the Titanic sinking played over and over again.

"…" There was no response for a second, however William shifted his seated position a bit. "Never told me what you were going to do in New York."

Again silence resounded over the two speaking gentlemen. Richard slowly opened his eyes, grateful to see sunlight as well as a ship above the surface. What was he expecting to do once he reached New York? He wasn't sure he knew himself, actually.

"Perhaps… I'll go see an old…" He struggled to think of the right word. They certainly were not brothers anymore, that was for damn sure. So then… what were they? America was his… "friend of mine." He swallowed then proceeded to chew on his lip a bit before starting to speak once more. "I haven't been to America in, years now actually. So I haven't seen him for awhile. I doubt he'll be too thrilled to see me…" Richard paused, but didn't leave much time for William to interject with anything. "Perhaps he'll let me stay with him for a couple of days. Or maybe he'll kick me out… But while I'm in New York… No. While I'm visiting America, I'll make an effort to go see him."

Now, as he finished, Richard did wait for a reply from his companion. There was nothing, not even a little nudge to show he was listening. Blinking, Richard turned his head towards the boy. He wasn't shivering much… actually he wasn't moving at all.

"…Will? William?" He moved one of his hands out from behind the blanket he was currently under in order to gently shake the boy beside him. The body moved with his hand, but when Richard stopped William did not respond. His furry brows moved downward into a frown, and his voice became sterner as he called. "William John Mellors, you answer when someone is speaking to you."

Again there was no reply, and William's head shifted to the side. He was no longer sitting like a man trying to warm himself. "Whi-William?" Richard's words grew into pleas. He started to repeat the boy's name over and over again, gently shaking him a couple of times as he did.

"Please… Please stop this joking around, William. This is not funny! William…" His voice broke as he said the boy's name, but he didn't care. If his eyes weren't so burned from ocean water and lack of sleep, he might have tears come out of them.

"You… You can't do this now, Will. You can't… You made it out. You… you made it out! Will…" Richard now discarded his blanket and was completely turned towards his companion. His eyes scanned over the boy's features as he called out to the other. There were no movements; there were no signs of life at all. This was more than Richard could bear.

"William?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours passed on the ship Carpathia and Richard was now wearing some dry clothes. They were a little baggy on him, but it didn't matter. The ceremony for a sea burial ended just a couple minutes ago, and he was staring out at the ever changing sea. William was one of five others, a total of six, who died shortly after being rescued from the lifeboats. Six. He should have been one of the survivors of the Titanic. The boy should have lived.

Hard green eyes stared out on the horizon, and a heart weighed heavily inside the man's chest. Richard couldn't believe it. It just wasn't right; it just wasn't fair for it to end that way. William was only nineteen when he had passed. Nineteen. It just wasn't right.

"-ir. Sir?" A deep voice repeated the same line over and over again on Richard's right side. Scowling away from the watery grave of his beloved friend, Richard looked to the speaking man. "I'm sorry for your loss sure… I'm sure Mr. Smith will be missed."

Nodding once, Richard turned his attention away from the man and looked back out to sea. The man cleared his throat, then continued. "I know this is difficult, but I won't bother you long. I just need your name now, sir. Putting together a list of survi-"

"Mellors. William John Mellors is my name." Richard spoke clearly and slowly so that the man could take it all down. He didn't care that he had rudely interrupted the other. It didn't matter. The man quickly wrote down what he was told, then was on his way. Didn't bother Richard much at all, just like he said he wouldn't.

Watching the sun dance over such a greedy ocean was almost sickening. However, at least Richard, no, England was able to do something. The name he chose was not something that he wanted to have kept in the paper, or in history books as one of Titanic's only survivors. He couldn't do that, because technically he shouldn't exist at all. That, above many other things, was not right. The boy however, was very much real.

He was a person, someone who was born with a mother and father, probably had siblings as well. He was real, he was _supposed _to exist. So England decided to keep him alive, to keep him existing. The records would show that William had survived, not only in this nation's heart, but in the world's eyes.

There was a man named William John Mellors who sailed on the RMS Titanic. More importantly, there was a man named William John Mellors who sailed on the RMS Titanic… and _survived._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the movie came to an end, tears again were falling from my eyes. I just couldn't hide it any more. On the screen the woman playing an older version of Rose was throwing the Heart of the Ocean into the North Atlantic… but I really could care less at this point. A steady stream slid down my cheeks and fell onto my hands and legs below. I didn't care who saw me crying; it just didn't matter. At least the American beside me made no sign of noticing.

Then just as I thought the movie was coming to an end… this dream sequence started to play. Inside my chest, my heart started to speed up and for a moment I couldn't breathe. The camera flew through the Titanic, going from wreckage to the glory of what she used to be in seconds. I was so drawn into the moment that I actually felt like the person making my way down the hallways.

Finally, as the camera reached the grand stair case, I felt that I was there in its place. I looked upon the faces of, not actors, but the men and women I had actually come into contact with while sailing on the Titanic. I walked through the people, smiled back to them as I was smiled to, and made my way to the stairs. I paused for a moment at the base, looking up the many steps just to stare at the back of a head I recognized almost instantly.

My knees buckled under me, but I didn't care. Regaining control, I sprinted up the staircase towards the figure waiting for me at the top and just before I reached him, he turned around. Bright blue eyes were staring me down, along with that crooked smile that came only after laughing. William.

In this moment, the tears I was crying only moments ago were completely gone, and in their place I had a smile. Taking no time at all, I jumped up the remainder of steps left and held the boy in my arms. I gave him the strongest hug I could muster up because I did not want to let him go. My heart was beating so fast, and I just couldn't find my voice to speak. The things I wanted to say but couldn't! The hold I held on William, was returned as he hugged me, not loosening an inch. Then William started to turn his head, his lips brushed close to my ear, and as he spoke, suddenly the tears again started to stream down my face.

"_Thank you, for helping me live."_

* * *

**A/N: Alright! So this is it.**

**I'm going to add an afterward to this, but here is the second chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
